Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot (クラッシュ・バンディクー) is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series and is playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography WHOA!!! Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series and was originally named Willy Wombat. He is a genetically-advanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives life on N. Sanity Island. Throughout the series, Doctor Neo Cortex is his usual arch-enemy, and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the secondary protagonist. In the earlier games, he tended to say "Whoa!" whenever he fell into a hole. In the later games, he spoke gibberish with a very basic knowledge of the language spoken in the game. THE LEGACY OF CRASH BANDICOOT *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Boom Bang'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' Arcade Opening Crash opens a crate that contains Aku Aku, Aku Aku then tells him that there is a great danger threatening their and other worlds. He advices Crash to check out if Dr. Cortex is behind this, Crash nods and the two go on their way. Rival Name: Knack Reason: When they arrive Aku Aku says that Dr. Cortex had to be around here somewhere. Suddenly Knack appears to Crash's surprise. Aku Aku says he recognises him as clone of Crash and says that he's working for Cortex. Knack only says they have to stay away for him to prevent bad things from happening. Crash then goes into battle mode and Aku Aku says that he is the one who should watch out. Connection: Both Crash and Knack hold visual similarities. Also, it pits two completely different generations against each other. A classic hero from the PS1 era vs a new hero from the PS4 era. Ending After Crash and Aku Aku return Aku Aku points out that Crash has done a real good job by defeating that evil monster, although he expected it to be Cortex. Crash nods when suddenly there is an explosion in the background. Crash and Aku Aku look to each other and go to the explosion. Gameplay Crash is a rather fast character, although not the fastest. He could be seen as the most balanced character and good for newcomers to begin with. Crash can hang on platforms by pressing while underneath it. (Aku Aku will follow Crash around the stage) Movelist (Square Moves) *'Spin Attack' - - Crash performs his iconic spin attack, which hits multiple times. Mash for Death Tornado Spin, in which Crash spins rapidly for a longer attack. *'Crystal Slam '- or - Crash pulls out a crystal and slams it on the ground. *'Yo-yo Uppercut' - - Crash pulls out his yo-yo and swings it up in the air, knocking the opponent up into the air. *'Super Slide '- - Crash slides forward, tripping the opponent. *'Air Spin Attack '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. Also, Crash hovers in the air for a short period of time. *'Air Crystal Slam '- or (midair) - Same as the ground version, except Crash swings the crystal 360 degrees around him while in the air. *'Air Yo-yo Uppercut '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Body Slam '- (midair) - Crash dives on the ground with his trademark body-slam, damaging any opponent below him. (Triangle Moves) *'Wumpa Fruit Toss '- - Crash tosses a Wumpa Fruit forward. When hit, the opponent is stunned for 2 seconds. Hold to charge the shot for a stronger impact. *'Fruit Bazooka '- or - Crash pulls out his bazooka and shoots out a Wumpa Fruit. Hold to aim your shot with a thin red laser sight. *'Upwards Wumpa Fruit Toss' - - Crash tosses a Wumpa Fruit upwards, same as Neutral Triangle. *'TNT Crate Drop' - - Crash drops a TNT Crate onto the ground. The crate explodes after 3 seconds or if touched. *'Air Wumpa Fruit Toss' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Fruit Bazooka' - or (midair) - Same as the ground version, except Crash will shoot Wumpa Fruit downwards at an angle. *'Air Upwards Wumpa Throw' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air TNT Crate Drop '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Circle Moves) *'Gem Victory '- - Crash pulls out a Gem and tosses into the air, generating AP orbs. *'Around the World' - or - Crash pulls out his yo-yo and swings it around him, able to attack opponents around him. Mash to continue the attack longer. *'Jet Pack' - - Crash puts on his jetpack and flies into the air. He can attack while doing this move. Press to use Crash's spin attack or to drop a Wumpa Fruit into the ground. *'Bowling Bomb' - - Crash rolls a bowling-ball looking bomb on the ground. Once it touches the opponent, it explodes. Hold to throw a bomb in a longer distance. *'Air Gem Victory' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Around the World' - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Jet Pack' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Bowling Bomb' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Aku Aku Smack' - or - Crash smacks the opponent forwards by using Aku Aku as a baseball bat. *'Rock It' - - Crash flies upwards with a jetpack and throws the opponent into the air. *'Pack Attack' - - Crash slams the opponent into the ground with his jetpack. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - - Crash blocks the attack by using Aku Aku as a shield like in Titans and Mind Over Mutant. *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Warp Bubble' - (Level 1): Crash summons a Warp Bubble named "Leader Seeker" from CTR, which activates right in-front of him; then moves up at an angle, sucking opponents close into it to kill them. * Bear It! '- (Level 2): Crash hops on his trusty pet polar bear, Polar and rides him around the stage, killing opponents in the way for a short time. Crash can be controlled, change his direction and jump during the duration of the attack. Similar to PaRappa's Level 2. *'Aku Aku Invincibility - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Crash breaking three Aku Aku Crates and becomes invulnerable, Aku Aku on his face. After it, he can freely run through opponents for a period of time. All the opponents he runs through will be killed. (Aku Aku is on his face as a mask the whole Super.) Taunts *'Yo-yo' - Crash pulls out his yo-yo and plays with it, then pulls it out. *'What are ya, Chicken?' - Crash bawks and flaps his arms like a chicken. *'Where am I?' - Crash looks from right to left, confused. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars * When Selected: ** "Rutabaga!" (Aku Aku) * Pre-Match: * Item Pick-Up: **"Pancakes!" **"Yah, yah!" * Successful KO: **"Ta-daa!" **"Ya-hoo!" **"Ha ha!" * Respawn: ** "Whoa!" (just when he get killed) ** "Uh oh..." ** *disappearing sound* (Aku Aku) Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'Ready for Adventure' - Crash runs up to the camera, then winks at the camera. *'Warp In' - Crash warps into the stage. *'Sleeping' - Crash is seen sleeping, he then wakes up. *'Karting Time' - Crash drives onto the stage in his CTR kart. Winning Screen *'Victory' - Crash gives a thumbs-up, and Aku Aku appears, smiling. *'Warp Out' - Crash warps out of the stage. *'Crystal Victory' - Smiles and teleports away. *'1st Place Trophy' - Crash stands on a podium with a CTR Trophy. Losing Screen *if using Victory: Crash is seen sleeping, no waking up. His losing pose in CTR. *if using Warp Out: Crash spins around and falls down backwards on the ground. *if using Crystal Victory: Crash turns into a transparent angel and flies away while playing a harp. *if using 1st Place Trophy: Crash falls down on a hole and his shoes can be seen flying out of the pit. Result Screen *Win: Crash is performing his trademark Crash Dance. *Lose: Crash looks down, sad with his ears flat against his head. Victory Music *'Win Race' (unlocked at rank 4) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7bbwOxrZGg - Based on the song that plays when you wins a race in Crash Team Racing. *W.I.P. Costumes Eastern Barred Bandicoot The default appearance of Crash. *Red skin: he has a blue pants and his face is a scarrier version of Crash's. (Fake Crash) *Blue skin: he has a darker blue pants and his fur is darker brown (Evil Crash) *Green skin: his pants are green and his fur white (Carbon Crash) Scuba Gear *Green skin: his shorts are green and his flippers are blue. *Black skin: his shorts are black and his flippers white. *Red skin: his shorts are red and his flippers black. Rapping Crash *Blue skin: his shirt is blue, with black pants and silver jewlery. *Yellow skin: his shirt is yellow, with blue pants and gold jewlery. *Black skin: his shirt is black, with white pants and silver jewlery. Biker Crash *Dark Red skin: his jacket is dark red, with dark red pants and dark black shoes *Dark Blue skin: his jacket is dark blue with dark blue pants and dark blue shoes *Forest Green: his jacket is forest green with forest green pants and forest green shoes Japanese Crash *Red skin: he has a blue pants and red fur *Blue skin: he has a darker blue pants, his fur is blue and has dots (Blue Hyena Crash from Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled) *Green skin: his pants are green and his fur silver with two white stripes on his back Gallery Scubacrash2.png|Scuba Gear CB3W_Rapping_Crash.png|Rapping Crash images-1.jpeg|Biker Crash JapaneseCrash.png|Japanese Crash crashiconsandbackgrounds.jpg|Crash's Icons and Backgrounds Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Activson Category:Favorite characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters